


Roomies

by Anime_Pee



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, M/M, but it can be if you want, i guess, not necessarily a romantic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Pee/pseuds/Anime_Pee
Summary: can i request a fic where yuri(o) has otabek as his roomie during a hotel stay and otabek discovers that yuri(o) still wets the bed at his age?





	

A shuffling of sheets jerks Otabek from his fragile sleeping state. Despite all of the traveling he’s done, he can’t ever seem to fall asleep in a timely fashion when its not his own bed, and even when he can it’s light. 

 

So, he’s not surprised when something as small as Yurio shifting in his sleep wakes him up. What is surprising to him, however, is the small sniffle and seemingly panicked kicking of the bed spread follows it. 

 

“’Id you have a nightmare?” Otabek asks, not moving his face from where its smashed into his pillow. 

 

He vaguely remembers his first stay in a hotel room with someone else. They had nightmares every night, and Otabek never got any sleep, and he rarely got enough to begin with. 

 

“ _Ha_? Oh, y-yeah,” Yurio starts with his usual aggressive tone that slowly slips to something more hesitant, alerting Otabek that something wrong immediately.

 

He pulls his head from the pillow enough to turn to look at Yurio. In the dark, he can make out Yurio’s silhouette, bent forward with his hands pressed against his eyes. 

 

 _He’s a silent crier_ , Otabek notes.   

 

Really, the only reason he knows is because of the way Yurio’s shoulders jerk. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asks, lazily propping himself and resting his head on his knuckles. 

 

“No,” Yurio hisses, and Otabek raises an eyebrow. 

 

Yurio is generally pretty aggressive. Really the only emotion he ever seems to feel is constant anger. 

 

That is, unless you look closer. If you have thick enough skin to keep from being offended from the tone, its easy to tell that Yurio feels a wide range of emotions; emotions that piss him off to feel, making him seem colder and meaner than he really is. 

 

But Otabek had broken down that wall _months_ ago. Not including this moment, he can’t remember the last time Yurio talked to him so aggressively. 

 

“Yurio,” Otabek says, trying to keep the concern he feels out of his voice. Anything too gentle, and Yurio will clam up completely. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing, just go to bed, asshole!” Yurio gripes. 

 

Otabek lazily studies his outline, the way he’s physically trying to press the tears back into his eyes, and the tense way he keeps his thighs… and then the smell hits him. 

 

“Did you piss yourself?”

 

Yurio’s reaction is immediate. Otabek’s hit in the face with a pillow that didn’t come from his bed. 

 

“Shut up!” 

 

Otabek pushes the pillow to the floor with his foot. 

 

“Take a shower and then get in,” he says, moving closer to the edge so Yurio has a place to lay when he comes back.

 

“What?” Yurio asks, voice strangely vulnerable. 

 

“You’ll catch cold if you stay in those wet pajamas.” 

 

Yurio sniffs. “Yeah.”

 

Yurio gingerly steps out of bed, freezing when a splattering sound fills the silence. He continues on when Otabek doesn’t comment.

 

Yurio’s shower is quick, and Otabek is just on the verge of another light sleep when Yurio grips onto the back of his shirt. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“Knock this shit off, you’re freaking me out,” Otabek deadpans. 

 

Yurio snorts, “Asshole.” 

 

Otabek smiles, and Yurio’s hand tightens around the material of his pajama shirt. 

**Author's Note:**

> @ the entire Yuri On Ice fandom - I'm sorry, I'm just doing what was asked of me.


End file.
